


Chasing The Wind

by AnimeDragon11



Category: wings of Fire - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Shadowracer, Shadowwind, Windscales
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:21:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29033844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeDragon11/pseuds/AnimeDragon11
Summary: Windracer is a SkyWing/NightWing hybrid dragonet. She has been raised under a mountain in a secret cave. She's not alone though, there are four other dragonets that are her hatch mates. Her companions are, a SeaWing named Tempest, a RainWing named Lemur, a NightWing named Cleverclaws, and an IceWing named Ermine. They are born to stop the war between the three SandWing sisters, Blister, Blaze and Burn. Will they follow the talons of fate? Or will they find their own path and destiny?
Relationships: Windracer and Shadowscales





	1. Chapter One: The Talons Of Fate?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Windracer is a SkyWing/NightWing hybrid dragonet. She has been raised under a mountain in a secret cave. She's not alone though, there are four other dragonets that are her hatch mates. Her companions are, a SeaWing named Tempest, a RainWing named Lemur, a NightWing named Cleverclaws, and an IceWing named Ermine. They are born to stop the war between the three SandWing sisters, Blister, Blaze and Burn. Will they follow the talons of fate? Or will they find their own path and destiny?

**Chasing The Wind**

**Summery**

**Windracer is a SkyWing/NightWing hybrid dragonet. She has been raised under a mountain in a secret cave. She's not alone though, there are four other dragonets that are her hatch mates. Her companions are, a SeaWing named Tempest, a RainWing named Lemur, a NightWing named Cleverclaws, and an IceWing named Ermine. They are born to stop the war between the three SandWing sisters, Blister, Blaze and Burn. Will they follow the talons of fate? Or will they find their own path and destiny?**

**(The Three Moon Prophecy)**

**When Darkness Falls Upon The Land,**

**When Dragons Fight For A Rightful Queen.**

**Talons And Teeth Soak In Blood And Tears.**

**While The Three Sisters Fight For Control.**

**The Only Hope Is To Find The Dragonets Of Full Moons Bright,**

**Wings Of Night, Ice And Rain,**

**Wings Of Sea, Sky And Future Sight.**

**These Dragons Are Destined To End This Fight Of Blood And Tears.**

**Find The SeaWing Egg Of Deepest Blue.**

**Wings Of Night Shall Come To You.**

**The Largest Egg In Mountain High,**

**Will Give To You The Wings Of Sky.**

**Wings Of Ice Hidden Beneath The Snow,**

**Left Under The Light Of The Full Moons Glow.**

**Wings of Rain Hidden Behind The Falls,**

**For The Map Break The Palaces Leaf Walls.**

**Together These Dragons Will End This Fight Of Blood And Tears,**

**These Dragons Will Change The Fate Of This Destroyed Land,**

**They Will Be The Peacemakers In This Land Of Darkness And Betrayal.**

**Together These Dragons Form The Wings Of Fire.**

**And The Time For Peace Will Be Right.**

**Chapter One: The Talons Of Fate?**

**Windracer's POV**

I glared up at the SkyWing that was pinning me down. I always failed at the fighting lessons, It was because our teacher was strict and quick to attack.

"Come on! Fight you little brat, you're a SkyWing, so fight like one!" My teacher snarled, as I wriggled out from underneath of her talons. I then took a deep breath as I readied my claws and prepared to use my fire. I shot out the plume of fire, but like usual, it went right over my teachers head, and it burned the stalagmites over my head and all around me.

"Oh, Three Moons! Yikes!" I cried, as I leapt away from the quickly falling stalagmites. I gave a frustrated hiss, as the SkyWing grabbed me by the wings. I let out a yowl of pain as I was thrown against the stone wall.

"Are all Half-Breeds this slow and stupid? Stand up and fight like a warrior!" The skyWing grumbled, as she got ready to breath a stream of fire. I stumbled to my talons as I ducked and tried to role out of the way, but my wings and tail were scorched. I let out another yowl of pain as I was grabbed once more. I then jumped up to one of the higher stalagmites so that I was a safe distance away from my teacher. I was panting heavily, my scales ached and my wings and tail felt like they were on fire.

"Get down here and fight like a SkyWing!" She roared as she dug her claws into the rocks. I rolled my pale blue eyes and jumped away from the sharp talons.

"But I'm NOT a SkyWing. I'm a NightWing... well sort of." I thought defiantly. I then jumped onto another stalagmite, as I narrowly avoided getting slashed by the SkyWing. I jumped down behind her for a surprise attack, but she grabbed me by the wings and tail. I let out a yowl of pain as my wings and tail flared in pain. She was just preparing another blast of fire when something or someone came to my rescue.

Kestrel suddenly let out a yowl of pain, and with the distraction, I wriggled out of the SkyWings grip. I then collapsed to the floor with a thud.

The red dragon whirled around. Behind her, panting defiantly, was the SeaWing dragonet, Tempest. A red-gold scale was caught between her sharp white teeth. The SeaWing spat it out and she turned to glare at their teacher.

"Stop picking on Windracer. Or I'll bite you again." The SeaWing said, with a glair, the SkyWing scowled and replied with a sneer.

"Well, then she can fight with either the lazy RainWing or the timid NightWing. Actually, I think the SkyWing... or whatever she is, she's more timid and shy then the NightWing." Kestrel said, as I lowered my head in shame. The SkyWing then stomped out of the cave with a huff, and she shot one last glare in my direction.

Once the SkyWing left, Tempest spoke up, as she looked worriedly at my wings and tail, they felt like they were on fire.

"Are you alright Windracer? You're scales look really irritated, you need to cool them down. You really should have more confidence in yourself." I gave a pout, and Tempest pushed me over to the river. I gave a hiss of pain as the icy water touched my still burning white and pale blue scales. After a few moments of silence, I spoke up quietly, while the SeaWing treated my wounds.

"Evergreen isn't lazy, he's just not made for fighting. And Cleverclaws is shy and timid because of me." I said, as Tempest began to wet my scales. I hissed at the sharp pain. She then ducked my head underneath of the water as I yelped and spluttered. The cold water is making my scales sting.

"Your just like Ermine. Your shy, timid, nervous and you LOVE to read scrolls." The SeaWing added, in a teasing tone. I just pouted and shook out my wings after I had climbed out of the freezing cold river.

***Later That Afternoon***

"How are you feeling Windracer?" I looked up from reading my scroll to see the RainWing, Lemur. I ducked my head as I mumbled shyly.

"I-I'm f-feeling b-better, t-thanks f-for asking Lemur." I said, as the RainWing gave a wide grin.

"Wow, you really are shy, aren't you Windracer?" He asked, as I lowered my head, and he laughed quietly.

"Well, don't stay up to late. You need more rest, and time to let your scales heal." Lemur said, I nodded and went back to reading my scroll.

***The Next Morning***

**Ermine's POV**

I was up early as usual, I looked on the other sleeping platform to see that Tempest was gone. I yawned and stretched out my wings and talons.

Then I went to my small shelf and grabbed one of my many scrolls off of the racks. I then made my way out of mine and Tempest's sleeping cave.

I then entered Cleverclaws and Windracer's sleeping cave. I peaked my head inside to see that Tempest was cleaning Windracer’s wounds. The hybrid dragonet was twitching her tail a lot. 

I then walked into the cave, the three other dragonets looked up when I patted into the room. I sat down next to Tempest who smiled warmly at me.

"How are you feeling Wind?" Cleverclaws asked, as the SkyWing/NightWing gave a hiss and her tail twitched.

"I-I'm f-feeling a-a l-little b-better, but my scales hurt a little." The red and black scaled dragonet admitted quietly.

"They still look red, do they hurt?" I asked, as windracer shrugged, witch proved to be a bad idea as she gave a wince of pain.

"You shouldn't move so fast, and don't push yourself to hard, we should go talk to Secret. She might know more then we do. C'mon, let's go!" Tempest said, and the SkyWing/NightWing hybrid put her scroll away with a sigh. We then headed to the guardians sleeping cave.

**Author's Note**

**Just to clarify. The Tempest and Ermine in this story are my OC's from my Story The Tale Of Two IceWings and from my story Tempest's Confession. I'm just letting you all know. And If you don't Believe me, just go look at my Wings Of Fire OC's. I have two OC's named Tempest and Ermine.**


	2. Chapter Two: The SkyWing Kingdom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Windracer is a SkyWing/NightWing hybrid dragonet. She has been raised under a mountain in a secret cave. She's not alone though, there are four other dragonets that are her hatch mates. Her companions are, a SeaWing named Tempest, a RainWing named Lemur, a NightWing named Cleverclaws, and an IceWing named Ermine. They are born to stop the war between the three SandWing sisters, Blister, Blaze and Burn. Will they follow the talons of fate? Or will they find their own path and destiny?

**Chasing The Wind**

**Summery**

**Windracer is a SkyWing/NightWing hybrid dragonet. She has been raised under a mountain in a secret cave. She's not alone though, there are four other dragonets that are her hatch mates. Her companions are, a SeaWing named Tempest, a RainWing named Lemur, a NightWing named Cleverclaws, and an IceWing named Ermine. They are born to stop the war between the three SandWing sisters, Blister, Blaze and Burn. Will they follow the talons of fate? Or will they find their own path and destiny?**

**(The Three Moon Prophecy)**

**When Darkness Falls Upon The Land,**

**When Dragons Fight For A Rightful Queen.**

**Talons And Teeth Soak In Blood And Tears.**

**While The Three Sisters Fight For Control.**

**The Only Hope Is To Find The Dragonets Of Full Moons Bright,**

**Wings Of Night, Ice And Rain,**

**Wings Of Sea, Sky And Future Sight.**

**These Dragons Are Destined To End This Fight Of Blood And Tears.**

**Find The SeaWing Egg Of Deepest Blue.**

**Wings Of Night Shall Come To You.**

**The Largest Egg In Mountain High,**

**Will Give To You The Wings Of Sky.**

**Wings Of Ice Hidden Beneath The Snow,**

**Left Under The Light Of The Full Moons Glow.**

**Wings of Rain Hidden Behind The Falls,**

**For The Map Break The Palaces Leaf Walls.**

**Together These Dragons Will End This Fight Of Blood And Tears,**

**These Dragons Will Change The Fate Of This Destroyed Land,**

**They Will Be The Peacemakers In This Land Of Darkness And Betrayal.**

**Together These Dragons Form The Wings Of Fire.**

**And The Time For Peace Will Be Right.**

**Chapter Two: The SkyWing Kingdom**

**Ermine's POV**

I was awoken that morning by the sounds of fighting dragons. I quickly scrambled to my talons and rushed out of the Sleeping Cave that I shared with Tempest.Windracer, Cleverclaws and Lemur all share a sleeping cave, actually... Lemur wanted his own sleep cave.

"Let me go!" I stopped in my tracks at what I saw. It was Tempest who had yelled. Windracer was trying to use fire on her attacker but a muzzle was put around her mouth. I squeaked in fright when I, too was grabbed. I was chained and muzzled just like the rest of my friends.

"Now, be good little dragonets and we won't have any trouble." Queen Scarlet said, smiling in a way that made my IceWing spikes rattle.

***A Few Hours Later***

I was awoken a few hours later by the sounds of cheering dragons. I slowly sat up and tried to stretch my wings, but they were chained to the ground.

"Hay, I've never seen you before. You and your friends must be more of the Queen's prisoners?" I turned to see a older IceWing. I looked down at my talons in response.

"My name's Frostbite. What's yours?" The older IceWing said, I looked up and replied nervously.

"M-my n-name's E-Ermine, I-It's n-nice to meet y-you F-Frostbite." I said, looking up at Frostbite with a shy smile.

"Have y-you s-scene a-a SeaWing, SkyWing/NightWing hybrid, a RainWing, or NightWing anywhere?" I quietly asked and Frostbite pointed to another row of dragons. They were SeaWings.

"T-Tempest? W-where are y-you?" I called out in a quiet voice. I then saw sky-blue scales, and the dragonet's face lit up.

"Ermine! There you are! I was so worried when I couldn't find you." The SeaWing said, a relieved smile on her face. I gave a shy smile in response.

"H-hay, F-Frostbite? W-what's Q-Queen S-Scarlet g-going to do w-with u-us?" I asked, looking up at Frostbite with fearful pale blue eyes. The IceWing gave a long, drawn-out sad sigh and replied.

"Well, apparently tomorrow is the SkyWing Queen's Hatching-Day." The older IceWing said, rolling her eyes. After a few moments of silance, she continued speaking.

"Queen Scarlet has a huge battle Arena, and dragons are forced to fight each other, friends, family, parents. It doesn't matter to the SkyWing Queen. Look, down there. See that huge circle of sand and the rock wall around the outside? That's the battle arena." I shuddered at the thought of fighting random dragons... or any dragons for that matter.

"Three Moons. This Queen Scarlet is insane, and very, very, very blood-thirsty!" Tempest remarked, scowling and frowning at the same time. I nodded in agreement.

"Attention everyone. In Horner of or dear Queen Scarlet's Hatching-Day, we will begin the arena matches. The first match will be, Copper of the MudWings, and Ermine of the IceWings." I lowered my head. Then, I felt some SkyWing guards grab me, as Tempest yelled my name.

"Three Moons! I'm so dead! I'm going to die before I even turn seven." I thought as I was brought out to the sandy beach of the arena.


	3. Chapter Three: The Arena Battles Begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Windracer is a SkyWing/NightWing hybrid dragonet. She has been raised under a mountain in a secret cave. She's not alone though, there are four other dragonets that are her hatch mates. Her companions are, a SeaWing named Tempest, a RainWing named Lemur, a NightWing named Cleverclaws, and an IceWing named Ermine. They are born to stop the war between the three SandWing sisters, Blister, Blaze and Burn. Will they follow the talons of fate? Or will they find their own path and destiny?

**Chasing The Wind**

**Summery**

**Windracer is a SkyWing/NightWing hybrid dragonet. She has been raised under a mountain in a secret cave. She's not alone though, there are four other dragonets that are her hatch mates. Her companions are, a SeaWing named Tempest, a RainWing named Lemur, a NightWing named Cleverclaws, and an IceWing named Ermine. They are born to stop the war between the three SandWing sisters, Blister, Blaze and Burn. Will they follow the talons of fate? Or will they find their own path and destiny?**

**(The Three Moon Prophecy)**

**When Darkness Falls Upon The Land,**

**When Dragons Fight For A Rightful Queen.**

**Talons And Teeth Soak In Blood And Tears.**

**While The Three Sisters Fight For Control.**

**The Only Hope Is To Find The Dragonets Of Full Moons Bright,**

**Wings Of Night, Ice And Rain,**

**Wings Of Sea, Sky And Future Sight.**

**These Dragons Are Destined To End This Fight Of Blood And Tears.**

**Find The SeaWing Egg Of Deepest Blue.**

**Wings Of Night Shall Come To You.**

**The Largest Egg In Mountain High,**

**Will Give To You The Wings Of Sky.**

**Wings Of Ice Hidden Beneath The Snow,**

**Left Under The Light Of The Full Moons Glow.**

**Wings of Rain Hidden Behind The Falls,**

**For The Map Break The Palaces Leaf Walls.**

**Together These Dragons Will End This Fight Of Blood And Tears,**

**These Dragons Will Change The Fate Of This Destroyed Land,**

**They Will Be The Peacemakers In This Land Of Darkness And Betrayal.**

**Together These Dragons Form The Wings Of Fire.**

**And The Time For Peace Will Be Right.**

**Chapter Three: The Arena Battles Begin**

**Ermine's POV**

I stood with shaking talons on the sandy Arena floor. I didn't know what to do, why did I have to fight? I thought to myself in a panic.

"What's wrong IceWing? To scard to fight? C'mon, you can fight, show me!" The MudWing snarled, she was taunting me. I took a deep breath and readied my claws. I then lept at the MudWing.

"I-I can f-fight. I-I just d-don't l-like t-to." I said, as I tried a plume of frost and it ended up freezing the MudWing's wings. I stood, shell shocked at what I had just done. I slowly backed away, and the MudWing started twitching and writhing around on the ground, screams of pain filling the Arena.i lowed my head and scurried back into a wall.

"I-I'm s-sorry. I-I didn't m-mean t-to." I stuttered out in a shaky voice. The MudWing regained her bearings, she let out a furious scream, I yelped in pain as the furious MudWing scratched and clawed me.

"I-I s-said I-I was sorry, p-please stop h-hurting m-me!" I begged, I tried to escape but the MudWing held tight, I screamed when one of my wings was dislocated. I hissed and whacked her as hard as I could with my tail. She scream in pain and her talons released me to cradle her injured head. I backed away and tried to regain my Bearing bearings. I was panting heavily, and my wing was throbbing, my front right talon had been sprained in the tangle with Copper. I tried not to cry as I stood Shakily to my talons.

"You'll pay for that. I'll make you pay big time. There's no escape for you IceWing!" Copper screeched, lunging towards me one more. I screamed and tried to back away but the MudWing was faster, and I was slammed into the stone wall.

"ERMINE!" I heard Tempest yell in panic. I tried to move but my body hurt too much. My vision darkened and I slipped into unconsciousness.

**Author's Note**

**What will happen to Ermine? You'll just have to wait and see. Tee hee! See you all in the next chapter-ttebane!**


End file.
